dramafandomcom_es-20200213-history
Son Na Eun
Perfil *'Nombre:' 나은 / Na Eun *'Nombre completo: '손나은 / Son Na Eun * Apodos: 'Son yeoshin (diosa) *'Profesión: 'Cantante, modelo, actriz y MC *'Fecha de nacimiento: ' *'Lugar de nacimiento: 'Seúl, Corea del Sur *'Estatura: '168cm *'Peso: '45kg *'Tipo de sangre: 'B *'Signo zodiacal: 'Acuario *'Signo zodiacal chino: Perro *'Agencia: '''Plan A Entertainment Biografía Nació en Seúl, Corea del Sur el 10 de febrero de 1994. Tiene una hermana menor (Sae Eun). Asistió a la Escuela de Artes de Seúl junto con Hong Yoo Kyung, Kim Nam Joo y la maknae de A Pink Oh Ha Young. Ella reveló que era amiga de la actriz Shim Eun Kyung y de Lizzy de After School. Cantó "Sorry Heart" de Wonder Girls durante su audicion y fue el primer pasante que se dio a conocer. Tuvo apariciones en vídeos musicales de las canciones "Soom", "Beautiful" y "I Like You The Best", de Beast a finales de 2010. Dramas *Cinderella and Four Knights (tvN, 2016) *Second Time Twenty Years Old (tvN, 2015) *Childless Comfort (jTBC, 2012) *The Great Seer (SBS, 2012) *Salamander Guru and the Shadows (SBS, 2012) Películas *Marrying the Mafia 5 - Return of the Family (2013) Programas de TV *Get it beauty (onstyle,2016) *Weekly Idol (MBC, 2015) Ep. 207 con A Pink. *Weekly Idol (MBC, 2015) Ep. 192-193 con A Pink. *Running Man (SBS, 2014) Ep. 202-203 *Apink's Showtime (MBC, 2014) con A Pink. *Running Man (SBS, 2014) cameo Ep.197 con A Pink. *We Got Married - Esposo ficticio Lee Tae Min (MBC, 2013 hasta 2014) *Weekly Idol (MBC, 2014) Ep. 175 con A Pink. *Weekly Idol (MBC, 2014) Ep. 156 con A Pink. *Weekly Idol (MBC, 2014) Ep. 142 con A Pink. *Weekly Idol (MBC, 2013) Ep. 104 con A Pink. *Weekly Idol (MBC, 2012) Ep. 44 con A Pink. *Weekly Idol (MBC, 2012) Ep. 25 con A Pink. *A Pink News Season 3 (TrendE, 2012) *Birth of Family (KBS, 2011) *A Pink News Season 2 (TrendE, 2011) *A Pink News (TrendE, 2011) Programas de Radio *KBS Cool FM Jikyeong 2 O'clock Radio (2/08/13, junto a Eunji) *(SBS) radio100 (18.12.2014) *(KBS) Cool FM Super Junior's Kiss The Radio (10.12.2014) *(1theK) OVEN RADIO (24.11.2014) *(MBC) Simsimtapa (15.04.2014) *(KBS) Cool FM Super Junior's Kiss The Radio (13.04.2014) *(SBS) radio100 (24.07.2013) *(SBS) RADIO POWER (17.07.2013) *(MBC) Simsimtapa MC is Shin Dong of Super Junior(16.07.2013) *(SBS) radio100 (05.01.2012) *(KBS) Sukira Kiss The Radio (14.07.2011) Vídeos Musicales *BEAST - Breath *BEAST - Beautiful *BEAST - Soom *BEAST - I Like You The Best *Gak] - The Person Who Once Loved Me *Mario- MAYDAY *Gak] - It Hurts *SPEED - That's My Fault (Drama Ver.) *SPEED - It's Over (Drama Ver.) Anuncios * '''2016: '''Elle Korea * '''2016:' Ceci Magazine (con Park Cho Rong) * 2015: Grazia Magazine * 2015: 'Cosmopolitan * '''2015: '''Sure Magazine * '''2015: '''Vogue Girl *'2014: M-Limited (con Eun Ji) *'2013-2014:' Peripera * 2013: '''Arena Magazine * '''2013: '''Sure Magazine * '''2013: '''Singles Magazine (con Eun Ji) * '''2013: Hazzys (con Eun Ji) *'2012-2013:' Sudden Attack (con Eun Ji) Reconocimientos *'2013 MBC Entertainment Awards:' Star of the Year Award por We Got Married Season 4 Curiosidades *'Grupo K-Pop: 'Apink **'Posición:' Visual, Vocalista y Bailarina *'Familia:' Una hermana 3 años menor (Sae Eun) *'Idiomas:' Coreano, Chino, Japonés e Inglés *'Educación: ' **Chungdam Middle School **Seoul Arts High School *'Religión: '''Católica *'Hobbies: Dibujar, coleccionar y comprar ropa. *'Tipo ideal: '''Alguien honesto y que tenga una personalidad varonil. *'Especialidad: Artes *'Color Favorito:' Negro *'Modelos a seguir:' BoA, S.E.S & Fin.K.L *'Animales favoritos: '''Perro, gato, conejo. *'Personalidad: Es tímida e inexpresiva, le cuesta expresarse bien. *'''Lema: "Si no te quieres arrepentir en el futuro , entonces hazlo en serio ahora." *Ex aprendiz de JYP. *Audiciono con el tema "Sorry Heart" de Wonder Girls. *Su sueño de infancia es ser mas famoso que S.E.S y Fin.K.L. *Se quiere casar a los 25 años. *Tiene el mal hábito de tocarse el pelo con frecuencia. *Es amiga de Lizzy de After School y de la actriz Shim Eun Kyung. *Comparte habitación con Ha Young . *Se le involucró sentimentalmente con Yoseob de BEAST, pero ambos lo negaron. *Su nombre de bautismo es Marcela. *Es una de las “tres idols artistas”, junto a Jaekyung de Rainbow, y Yura de Girl's Day. *En el segundo Fanmeeting de A Pink, declaró que en realidad mide 168cm y pesa 46kg. *Fue descubierta cuando siguió a su primo a una audición y se le pidió a una audición a sí misma debido a su aspecto pendientes , en esa época era estudiante de arte. Sin preparación, Na Eun se presentó y cantó para la audición, lo que pasó antes de que finalmente se convirtió en un miembro de Apink. *Ella junto a Yoona y Seohyun fueron designadas para ser las embajadoras de publicidad para la Universidad Dongguk por su aniversario 108. *Es la más flexible del grupo. * Realmente disfruta de las películas de terror. Aunque se asusta viéndolas, disfruta ese sentimiento. * También disfruta de los parques de diversiones de miedo. * Hyundon de Weekly Idol dijo que una vez se encontró con Naeun y Hayoung y fueron a comer pollo ya que son vecinos del mismo departamento, el comento que a Naeun le gusta mucho el pollo hasta bromeo que tendria que criar pollos esto hizo que todos se rían. Pero lo que mas le sorprendió fue que Naeun come muy bien a pesar de estar en un grupo femenino. * Las partes del cuerpo en las que más confía son su cintura / caderas, cabello y muñecas. * Es la más delgada del grupo y la llaman CINTURA DE HORMIGA por que mide 50cm. * Naeun está clasificada en tercer lugar en el Departamento de Teatro y Cine de la Universidad Dongguk. Naeun ha aprobado sus exámenes y ha tenido una excelente asistencia en comparación con otras celebridades que asistieron a la misma universidad. * Jung joon young la eligio como su favorita de apink. * Es muy buena en inglés a sorprendido a muchos con la fluidez y la pronunciación correcta a diferencia de otros idols. * El actor Kim Seung Soo dijo que su tipo ideal era Naeun. * Demostró tener una belleza natural en showtime mostrándose sin maquillaje y sorprendiendo con una piel clara e impecable. * En SBS Gayo Daejun 2013 participó, junto a Minah de Girl's Day, Lee Taemin de Shinee y Wooyoung de 2PM, en una parodia de los populares dramas "The Heirs" y "Master's sun". * A pesar de que en We Got Married junto a su marido ficticio Taemin de Shinee saltó en puenting, en APink's Showtime no se atrevió. * En We Got Married dijo que alguien de su empresa se le había confesado pero que ella lo había rechazado. * En Crisis Escape No. 1, reveló que tenía una cicatriz en su pierna. Ella dijo: "Cuando enía 5 años, estaba tratando de comer ramen cuando lo derramé lleno de agua caliente en mi pierna. Estuve en la sala para quemaduras durante un largo tiempo. Todavía tengo esa cicatriz." Después, Kim Jong Kook miró sus piernas por lástima o por curiosidad de ver la cicatriz, pero se encontró con una respuesta negativa de todos los demás. * Jaehyo de Block B Dijo que su chica ideal era Na Eun y que le gustaría invitarla al cine. En su aparición en el programa Weekly Idol, declaró ser gran fan del grupo A Pink y, especialmente, de Na Eun. * Wheesung en su aparición especial de Weekly Idol declaró ser gran fan del grupo Apink y especialmente de Na Eun y, en respuesta a ello, el equipo de producción le regaló un disco de A Pink autografiado y con un mensaje de Na Eun, lo cual lo hizo muy feliz. *Heo Young Saeng, miembro de SS501, en una entrevista se le preguntó sobre su grupo favorito de chicas, a lo que el respondió que era Apink y, después, se le preguntó por la miembro más bonita, a lo que él respondió que era Na Eun. Enlaces *Perfil (Naver) *Perfil (Nate) *Wagle *Twitter *Instagram Galería Son Na Eun1.jpg Son Na Eun2.jpg Son Na Eun3.jpg Son Na Eun4.jpg Son Na Eun5.jpg Son Na Eun6.jpg Son Na Eun7.jpg Son Na Eun8.jpg Categoría:KCantante Categoría:KBailarina Categoría:KActriz Categoría:KModelo Categoría:Visual Categoría:Nacidos en 1994 Categoría:Plan A Entertainment